Current Story
'Story' 'Main Story' # Orcus #* is sensing weakness in the mortal realm. He is attempting to once again open portals to bridge the gap between his world and the players. He wants to inflict pain and misery to all who live. With his main opposition (The Delian Order) in ruins, now is the time for him to strike. # Kardum General of Orcus. Balor #* Is a General of Orcus. Exists in the Abyssal plane # Anakint Groundrunner/Harthoon Lich - Right hand of Orcus #* Is trying to find a way to unleash Orcus upon the Prime Plane. #* Lives in the White Wastes #* Orcus corrupted Anakint in order to utilize his impressive magical abilities to find a way to bring him to the Prime Plane. # Jonas Blackwulf / Quorsandth #* Quorsandth has become a servant of Orcus. When that happened is unknown. But his current goal is to fish out the remnants of The Delian Order. Only they possess the knowledge and power to truly stop Orcus and his machinations. Quorsandth has spent the last year secretly visiting smaller towns around the Northern parts of Tiphor, corrupting the minds of individuals. #* Orcus wants to utilize Quorsandth's vast network to help root out The Delian Order. #* He has enlisted the PCs (unwittingly) to help him in his campaign to unleash Orcus. #* Quorsandth is sacrificing his underling (Belzoc) in order the gain the trust of the PCs. #* Wants to eventually enlist the PCs to find a "rare artifact" (the Wand of Orcus). # The Delian Order / Ardto Agdome #* Wants to stop Orcus #* Once they learn about Q, they will want to find him and stop him. #* Wants to prepare the PCs to lead a final incursion into the abyss. #* Will send the PCs out on missions to collect Legendary Artifacts of the Delian Order #** Doesn't know where Palada is... perhaps old tomes will have some information 'Steps to achieve' # Quorsandth (Q) will befriend the PCs # Q will get them to unwillingly do his bidding #* Locate members of The Delian Order (so he can kill them) #* Claim the Wand of Orcus # With the Delian Order dead or preoccupied, Harthoon will amass power and try to find a way to summon Orcus 'B - Story' # Kaiser Tybull Udun # Prince Tristan von Rotes #* Trapped in the abyssal plane. # Giel Vvarden #* Leads the freemen # Hagrid Steinbach # Damien Hissel. Died in the War. ' 'Quests 'GROUP' # Quorsandth the Heartless PART 2. Invasion of Lindon #* Inform Jonas that the mission is a success and that Lindon is free 'INDIVIDUAL' 'Keyleth' # Find the stolen recipe and the Orb of Control 'Ivellios' 'Hank' # Get revenge on the Freemen of Tiphor 'Tim' # The Delian Order #* Once he visits Ardto Agdome, Tim will learn the truth about his real father. Anakint Groundrunner. #* Anakint was the leader of the remnants of the Order before he went missing... 'Buh' # Scout for the caravan